Beastly Brothers
by firetype77
Summary: Four young bots leave their home world in search of a better life only to be locked in stasis for eons. When they wake up they've crashed on earth and caught in the middle of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Will they all make it life just got a whole lot harder for these four Predacons. OC and the timeline will be will be moved around Ultra Magnus is now Ironhide.
1. Chapter 1

**Roaring in**

 **I do not own Transformers**

In the night sky stars shined in the background as a meteor shower dazzled those who watched below. There was one falling star that appeared to falling toward the earth.

With a crash it smacked in to the earth but this was not space rock this was a ship of other worldly origin. Inside the ship four pods where stationed along the walls.

Suddenly the door to one flew open and revealed a purple and black cybertronian. He had lean but well built body with sharp claws at the end of his hands and spikes down his back.

"Ah… my processo'sr pounding." He groan before he got his bearings an alarm went off.

" **WARNING CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE"**

" **WARNING CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE"**

"That's not good time to rise and shine guys." the purple bot said as he opened another pod.

"Steeljaw what's going on?" the teal and silver mech asked when he hears the alarms.

This one was smaller then Steeljaw only coming to his waist. He had two pointed audios that looked like large ears one his head. His feet were hind with talons at the end and his arms had frills on them.

"Boomer you Thunder Fang get out, I'll get Blackout now!" he him the bot nod and went to work.

Elsewhere in a base just outside of Jasper a red and white medic was working at consoul.

"Optimus I'm picking a ship's signal in the south america jungle." Ratchet said as he read the information.

"Have you tried contacting them Ratchet?" the prime asked him.

"I've only getting static… Optimus the ship isn't cloaked!" the medic said shocked.

"Meaning the decepticons will have noticed." Jack said from the human lounge.

"It also mean that these guys might be neutrals thinking there's not other bots here." Arcee said.

"All the more reason to investigate." Optimus said.

Back at the ship the bots had just all gotten clear of the ship as it started to smoke. As the one call Boomer took in there surrounding.

"Steeljaw this place is so cool! I didn't think there could so many plants in one place." the younger mech said as he looked around excitedly to him.

"Sure ain't nothing like this on Cybertron." Blackout said as he placed his hand behind his neck has took everything in.

Steeljaw also a amazed at the flora as looked around he saw a blue vortex appeared before them and three bots came out. The purple mech quickly got out his weapons Blackout doing the same while Boomer and sparkling Thunder Fang got behind them.

Steeljaw had two dagger like blades in hand Blackout's bulker frame a large cannon ready to fire that came from his back.

"Who are you?" Steeljaw demanded as he glared at the red and blue bot.

"I am Optimus Prime…"

"You think we're stupid there is no Prime by that designation." Blackout said cutting him off.

"What have you been living under a rock his he the leader of the Autobot." Bulkhead yelled blaster trained on them.

Suddenly the small predacon sparkling came into view shocking Optimus and his team. It had white plating with teal paws and looked at them with curious yellow optics . But in a flash Steeljaw transformed into a giant metal sabertooth cat and stood in between the sparkling and the Autobots.

The other followed suit Boomer turned into a large bat while Blackout was a cat as well but with a stinger for a tail.

"They're Predacons it was a decepticon trap!" Acree said and got ready to fire only to be stopped by the prime.

"Autobots stand down." Optimus said shocking both sides.

"I have a question for you where are you from?" he asked gently.

"Humf… we are from crystal gardens as are all predacons." Steeljaw growled his tail flicked in irritation.

The situation calmed as the two leaders talked the purple predacon transforming back the other doing the same. But just then blast came from over head.

"Friends of yours?" Blackout said as he bared his fangs and shot at the fliers.

"I guessing these are decepticons, well this will be fun Boomer stay back and hide." Steeljaw said as the ground fighter came in on the scene as he started to slash through them.

As the fight went on Optimus saw the former gladiator Megatron closed in on the hiding place of the unknowing sparklings.

Before Megatron could got any closer a snarl rang out. It was Steeljaw who appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Megatron in the side and made him grunt.

"I don't think we've meet I Steeljaw!" the predacon said as he twisted his knife in.

"Optimus I must say these are some interesting allies you found." Megatron said then swung his sword down at the smaller mech.

Steeljaw jumped Optimus next to him their small group was being overwhelmed he then got an idea.

"Hey you have a way out of here right?" the cyber cat asked.

"Yes what you planning?" the Prime asked as they fought the decepticon leader.

"Just get your friends clear of our ship." he said that he then looked at Blackout and gave him nod.

"Ooo… you cloud brains are about eat slag!" he then pulled what looked to be a bomb from his subspace then threw it a that the ship.

Megatron saw this a ordered his forces to fall back to the own bridge. The Autobots braced themselves as they waited for the explosion but it never came.

"Wait so what did you throw if it wasn't a grenade." Bulkhead asked.

"It was just some pipe I had." Blackout said with a smirk.

"We should get moving I doubt this will keep them for long pulse I'd like to get the sparklings out of the open." Steeljaw said that made Boomer whine indignantly.

"I'm not a sparkling brother!" he said.

"Sure you aren't runt." Blackout teased their younger brother making him pout.

"Steeljaw you are welcomed to come with use." Optimus informed the predacons.

"Very well." he said still not trusting them.

As they're unloaded the last of the of the box to the base the ship exploded shocking Arcee.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to blow up!" she said.

"No one said that." Steeljaw stated to her as he carried crates through the portal.

Everyone came through and were greeted by a shocked medic.

"By the allspark not only did you find more Predacon but a sparkling and a youngling as well." Ratchet asked as looked at the newcomers.

"Apparently they have been in stasis for some time." Optimus said to one of his oldest friend.

"Miko wait." Bulkhead said but to his surprise they just smiled at the young japanese girl as she approached them.

"Wow these guys are predacons! What do you change into be its a wolf right can you guys breath fire!" Miko asked as she running up to them.

"Oh I like her fearless." Blackout said moved the supplies to the back.

"To answer your questions Steeljaw and Blackout sabercats while I am a bat Thunder Fang is a hybrid of both, and only Steeljaw can breath fire." the teal mech answered shyly as Thunder Fang happily chatter at the other humans.

"So where you'd guy come from?" Jack asked taken back a little by the metal cat the size of lion that was sniffing him and Raf.

"I think that we are all curious as to how you all came to earth." Optimus said.

"It's not a good story the council wasn't the biggest fans of our kind for a long time. Said we were dangerous they kept restricting us to the point we could barely leave our homes let alone go into the cities." Steeljaw said as Blackout came back in the room.

"To say no one was happy when they tried to force us from the Crystal Gardens would be an understatement. This was an outrage the gardens were a gift to us from the first beast himself." Blackout said.

"I remember there much unrest in that district as well as many others before the war broke out but never why." Optimus said thoughtfully as remembered the time of upheaval and unrest.

"Fights broke out people were getting killed the last straw for me was Boomer getting attacked while out with so other kids. I heard that there were groups of predacons that had made a colony off world that the council didn't know about so we took a ship and left the stasis pods were supposed to open when we got to colony's space." Steeljaw finished.

"I have a question now for you we're the only predacons that you've seen aren't we?" Blackout asked his brothers all looked at them anxiously.

"Yes from the way you acted when you first saw us that can't be the case." Steejaw stated as he looked at the prime.

"No the decepticons have cloned predacon that fights for their cause." Optimus informed them.

This news shocked the Steeljaw and the others looked shocked what they just told they were the last of their kin other the some lab experiment was a sombering.

" _What are we got to do Steeljaw I still don't trust these guys."_ Blackout said in beast tongue.

" _I don't know._ " Steeljaw told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Predacons at Base**

Beast tongue " _you"_

Normal talking "you"

Steeljaw and his brothers finished setting up where they'd be living while with the autobots after their talk and humans left. It was one of the store rooms that was used as they didn't want to be separated.

The other bots were confused when the saw their hanging berths (think of hammock but with cables) but most noticeably was the four glowing crystals that floated in the air from their home. That they just like to be off the ground during recharge. The crystals on the other hand were just something they didn't want to talk about.

It was late in the night now and Steeljaw was restless being asleep for Onyx knew how long the last thing on his mind was recharging. He got up to explore this new world a bit before anyone woke up.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Blackout said Steeljaw reached the door.

"How'd you know I'd be awake?" he asked quietly as to not wake the younger predacons.

"Come on now this is me pluse you've only talked about wanting to see a organic planet since we were kids." the black cat said they left the room.

As the two walked down the hall they were careful not to wake the other. When they reached the main room only to find old medic was looking over some of the equipment they'd brought with them.

"And just what are you both doing skulking about at this hour?" Ratchet asked as he looked up from his tools.

"Just going out for a bit of air is all." Steeljaw said.

It's not a complete lie he did need some air he thought.

"Just what are you to do if a human sees you we're suppose to be in hiding here." the medic asked them to which they both just smiled.

"Don't worry doc bot we're only seen when we want to." Blackout said.

Suddenly both predacons were gone and made the older bot jaw drop. He then heard the doors to the base open and close.

"Hey!" he called but they were already gone.

The two brothers just laughed as the Ratchet called for them.

"Haha… We should stay cloaked till we get farther from there base wouldn't want the others guys to find this place." Steeljaw laughed as the two ran in there beast forms into the arid area near the base.

The two went on cloaked until they reached a wide chasm. Blackout looked down the ridge then at then to the other side then a he gave a smirk and started to back up.

" _Bet you I can and you can't_ " he said to his brother.

" _You're on little brother_." Steeljaw said as he ran a head.

" _Two beams doesn't count_." blackout growled at his twin he ran after him they leapt over the chasm.

Steeljaw grinned he needed this when ever felt trapped he'd run to free himself from his worries. After awhile they reached the and decided to head back.

"So are we staying with these autobot?" Blackout asked as they walked back.

"Yes plus I'm pretty sure the other guys want us dead after I stabbed their leader." Steeljaw said as they walked back cloaked once more.

"Yeah that was the crazy." Blackout laughed as he thought back to that.

Soon they were back at the base and greeted by a not too happy medic but they just brushed it off and went to rest for the night. The next morning Thunder Fang was the first to wake up.

The sparkling looked around the room and saw that everyone was still asleep so he hopped down and went to the door. He was now walking around the base not really sure where he was going until he heard one of humans he meet last night. The small predacon ran ahead and soon in the main room of the base.

" _Hello!_ " Thunder Fang greeted as he went up to them.

"Hey little dude what's up." Miko said as he happily bounced around them.

"So were you are the other guys?" Jack asked him.

" _Sleeping,can we play?"_ the sparkling answered but only got confused looks back.

"Ah… Raf did you get any of that?" Miko asked.

"Not one word, bee?" Raf asked the scout.

"Nope sorry." the scout buzzed.

"You think somethings wrong with his voice too Arceee." Jack asked the two wheeler who shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Bulkhead said.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Thunder Fang asked as he tilted his head to the side and looked at them.

Ratchet having heard what was going on decided to give the sparkling an exam. Which was easier said than as the small bot did his best to get away. He then let out a yowling sound as hid behind a decontamination chamber.

Not long after the other predacon came in running in to the room in full beast mode.

"What happening where's Thunder Fang?" Steeljaw asked panicked.

"Prime care to explain that mess you guys left in Brazil… WHAT IN SAM HILL?" Agent Fowler said having walked in on the scene just as Optimus came back in from portaling along with Ironhide.

"Steeljaw, Blackout is that you?" the red mech asked.

"Officer Ironhide what are you doing here?" Blackout asked.

"Alright someone please tell me what's going on here!?" Miko asked.

After quick explanation as to how and what was going on everything settled a bit.

"So let me get this straight you bots last night you found a bunch of predacons brought them back to base after the con attacked after their ship crashed." Fowler said as he looked a the red and blue mech.

"That is correct agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"And you all know Ironhide from your time as informants/thieves am I get this right?" the liaison asked the predacon twin.

"Yes." Steeljaw told the human.

"Yup." Ironhide said.

"And you want to put some common hoods in to fight the decepticons." he said.

"Hey!" the twins said indignantly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine their sire was Slasher." the war veteran said got a look from Optimus.

"I've heard that name before not sure where though." Bulkhead said.

"Slasher was the greatest gladiator in Slaughter City he was undefeated in the arena." Steeljaw said proudly as he remembered their sire.

"Was?" the special agent asked.

"One day we were coming home from training and some guy shot him in the back." Blackout growled his eyes burned at the memory and made to leave the base.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Bulkhead asked.

He made to touch the sabercat only for him to let out a roar that made everyone take a step back. Blackout transformed looked at the others daring them to try and stop him. When no one stepped forward he ran off in beast form.

"Aren't you going after him?" Ratchet asked Steeljaw.

"It won't help he'll be back once he's calmed down." Steeljaw sighed he hated to think about that night more than anything.

"Well I have to report these new faces to my superiors try to not flatten anything else just finished the last one." Fowler said as he left.

" _That guys grumper than a insecticon."_ Thunder Fang said this made both his older brothers laugh.

"Too right Thunder." Steeljaw chuckled as he rubbed his head.

 **A.N**

Ironhide's here because I like him he is best bot! (sorry bee)


End file.
